12 Songs of Hetalia Christmas
by ApostolicShadowNinjaGirl
Summary: 12 short stories based off of songs about certain countries and their Christmas experiences. Some AU, multiple genres and characters. "But I don't'a want to ride the donkey!" "Wait, is this… whipped cream?" "W-what is he doing here?" "Decorating is fun!" "The tree is on fire?" "I knew it, we're going to die." "I'll show you who's the best!"
1. Christmas shoes

**A/N So, I really wanted to do some Christmas stuff, so I came up with this idea to write a story to go along with twelve different Christmas songs. I doubt that I will write any to go with more religious songs because that would just be way hard. Also, some of them will probably basically be the song with the Hetalia characters in them, and some of them will just be sort of based off of them. There will be different genres, no horror or anything like that, but there will probably be at least a little crack. Okay that's all, I hope you enjoy this!**

**I don't own Hetalia. Sadly.**

**1. Christmas Shoes-Newsong**

It was Christmas Eve. The main street of Hetacity was bustling with activity as last minute shoppers swarmed the lit-up shops, and couples held each other close for warmth as they looked up at the giant Christmas tree.

But in the middle of the excitement was one man who was not pleased at all. His name was Arthur Kirkland. Arthur considered himself a good tempered and patient man for the most part, and as long as no one kept him waiting, or disturbed him in any way he was correct. However this Christmas he'd put off getting his hated brother a Christmas gift until the very last minute. He knew he shouldn't have put it off so long, but his mum had threatened to kill him if he didn't have a gift for all of his relatives even if he hated them, so he put it off every day until Christmas Eve night.

As he stood in the long, slow moving line, he realized he wasn't the only one waiting not-so-patiently. There was a small boy right in front of him hopping up and down anxiously and clutching a shoe box tightly to his chest. Arthur couldn't help but notice that the little boy was dressed pretty shabbily and had a piece of hair sticking straight up from his brown hair. He'd never seen such a strange cowlick.

Finally the nervous little boy had reached the counter. He slid his box up onto the counter. "Sir, please, I need to buy these shoes for my momma. She's sick, and I really, really, really, need to get them for her! Please, she has to have them!" his voice was somewhat shaky-like he could start crying any second. "Please hurry, Daddy says there's not much time."

The red and white high-heels cost $22.42. When the little boy heard this, his nervous bouncing stopped and he pulled out a bag. Arthur's heart fell when he saw the little boy dump the bag full of coins on the counter, and begin shifting from foot to foot. The cashier's mouth dropped for a second before he sighed and started to count the coins. Arthur began to think he would never get out of there.

Time ticked by slowly as the cashier counted what was probably hundreds of dimes, nickels, quarters, and pennies. Grumbling could be heard from the people in the line and some of the customers even decided to leave instead of waiting. Arthur himself was considering that option, and probably would have left, if it weren't for the fact that this was the only place he'd been in that day that still had the stupid tie he was planning to get for his older brother.

"I'm sorry kid, but this isn't enough." The cashier finally said shaking his head when he had finished counting.

"What?"

"It costs 22.42 and you only have 13.84 here." He shook his head as he spoke.

"But… But please! I have to get them for her! I have to…" He shoved his hands in his pockets and seemed to search them frantically. When he couldn't find anything, he turned around and looked up at Arthur.

That's when Arthur saw just how desperate the boy looked. After a moment he saw there even were tears in the kid's eyes. His heart almost melted. He had a soft spot for little children, and this boy looked heart-broken. It was starting to break _his_ heart too. "Sir, what am I gonna do? I want Momma to look pretty if… if she meets Jesus tonight…" a single tear slid down the little boy's cheek.

In that moment Arthur decided that the world wasn't fair. There were people like him, people who had horrible relationships with their families and spent little to no time with them, and then there were people like this little boy. He was apparently poor, and, judging by his words, his mother was very sick, to the point of death. It made him feel incredibly guilty for his own bad relationship with his family.

By now the little boy was close to bursting into sobs, and Arthur decided what he had to do. He fished in his pocket for his wallet and sat the missing money on the counter and picked up the shoes. He smiled at the little boy and held the shoes out to him. "Here, you better take these to your mummy. I'm sure she'll love them, but I'm sure she will be much happier when her little one is by her side."

The little boy stared up at Arthur with what could only be described as complete shock. As he reached slowly for the shoes he didn't take his eyes off of his savior's face. He stared at the shoes in his hand and what had just happened clicked into place. He looked back up at Arthur and then launched himself at him, hugging the man around his waist (which was the only place he could reach). "Thank you sir! Thank you so much! Momma's gonna look so great!"

Arthur was somewhat astonished with the sudden hug, but placed his hands gently around the little boy's back. "You're welcome lad." He smiled. The wait had suddenly become worth it, just for this moment. "Now, go give those shoes to your mummy."

"I will sir!" the little boy shouted. He took off in a run but paused at the door "Thank you! And… and Merry Christmas!" then the little boy had disappeared into the crowded streets and Arthur knew he probably wouldn't see him again. Arthur had never really given much thought to the possibility of a God out there that cared about people, but maybe, just maybe, there was a God out there that sent this little boy to remind him what Christmas is about. He looked down at the tie he had been planning to buy his brother. Arthur Kirkland made his way back into the shelves to find gifts that his brothers would actually like.

**A/N Not great, but I really wanted to do one for Christmas shoes. So, please follow, favorite, review, or hang out in cyber space. You know, whatever. But I would really appreciate critique, and reviews so yeah, see you tomorrow.**


	2. Dominick the Donkey

**A/N I'm sorry for any OOC-ness on Italy's part.**

**2. Dominick the Donkey (It absolutely had to be done)- Lou Monte**

Feliciano Vargas ran his hand down Dominick's snout lovingly. It was the day before Christmas and as was his custom, he was preparing Dominick and the plain, small, brown sleigh to go into the village so he could deliver the presents to the children. It was really his grandpa's custom but as he and his brother were growing up, his grandpa was growing old and it was hard for the elderly man to go to town. When he had turned fourteen the job of taking the presents to town had been transferred solely to him.

He took his job seriously. His grandpa spent most of the year making presents for the village children and he was determined that they would get there safely and on time. He'd discovered a long time ago, on his very first trip that he adored seeing the happy children's faces. Some of the children that he remembered giving gifts to on his first few trips already had small children of their own. He loved talking to the new adults, and playing with the children, so he cherished his trip every Christmas.

The sound of a bucket being tripped over outside followed by a muffled curse caused Feliciano to sigh. He loved his big brother, but Lovino really could be mean. Feliciano knew he didn't mean it, but it still made him sad sometimes. He wished he could make his brother happy somehow, if not just a little bit.

Feliciano continued to attach the wagon and the saddle to Dominick when an idea slowly started to form in his head. He knew he wasn't all that bright, but maybe this idea would work. He hoped so.

* * *

Lovino snorted angrily setting the bucket back on its bottom. Why did these things always happen to him? He stopped next to the window into the barn and saw his little brother getting Dominick ready for the trip into town, and he felt a tinge of sadness pull at his heart. Feliciano had been going into town since he was around four; the first time his grandfather had offered to take him. Grandpa had never offered to take him. He'd never gone to town for the Christmas delivery. Not that he wanted to! No, he had never actually wanted to. Or at least, that's what he liked to tell himself as he watched his fratello and his grandfather go into town every Christmas Eve, and he sat home, alone. All by himself. Without anybody. Not that anyone cared. But it was different now that grandpa stayed home. Now grandpa found plenty of work for him to do instead of him just sitting there. He wasn't jealous of Feliciano, he wasn't! He just wondered what it was like in town during Christmas with all the happy little children getting their presents from his grandpa.

"Hey fratello!" Feliciano shouted sticking his head out of the barn door.

"What'a do you want?!" Lovino turned to glare at his brother's happy face.

"Come with'a me!" he said, happily waving one hand at Lovino.

Lovino felt hopeful for a moment then dismissed the feeling. His brother probably just wanted him to come help him with something. "What do you want?" he stomped over to his brother and pushed his way into the barn. The donkey was hooked up and the bag of presents loaded.

"Come to town with me fratello!" he said, hopping onto the sleigh.

"W-what?" could he really mean that? Was he really going to get to go this year?

"Come on, we've got to get going!" Lovino eagerly headed for the sleigh when Feliciano shook his head at him. "You've gotta ride Dominick, so he will know where he's a'going."

"But, I don't a'want to ride the donkey!"

"Aw, come on fratello!"

Lovino sighed and climbed into the saddle on Dominick's back. He didn't want to ride the donkey and if he tried he could probably have his way, but he didn't really want to fight right now. He pushed his heels into Dominick's sides and the donkey started their slow trot over the hills, through the forest and into the village.

* * *

Before the sleigh had even entered the village, children were already surrounding them, running, singing and laughing happily. By the time they had actually stopped all of the village children seemed to be around them, followed by their parents.

Lovino jumped off Dominick trying his best not to show how stiff he felt after the long donkey ride. Feliciano hopped out of the sleigh energetically and the children immediately began asking him questions.

"What did you bring us this year?"

"Will you play with us?"

"Who is that?"

"Haha! You'll just have to wait'a and see! Ve~ of course I will! That's my fratello, Lovino." Feliciano spoke to each of the children and several of them hugged him. Lovino took the bag of gifts off of the cart and watched with wonder. His little brother was so good with kids. No wonder grandpa had taken him all these years instead of Lovino.

"Ve~ fratello, help me hand these out!" Feliciano had started to pull the handcrafted gifts out and give them to each child. The gifts were all made for specific children, and had the child's name embroidered or carved into each one. Their grandpa was pretty good at sewing (not that he would admit it since it's not "manly"), as was Feliciano.

"Play with us Feli!" a few little girls who were holding dolls begged Feliciano. It didn't take more than one time for them to convince him, and Lovino spent the afternoon watching the older boys sword fight and the smaller ones play with small carved horses, while the older girls tried on their new clothes and Feliciano played dolls with the little girls.

* * *

It was evening and almost time for the Italian brothers to go back to their cabin in the woods and leave the company of the happy children. Lovino didn't want to leave even though most of the kids had avoided him after he kept glaring at them. "Goodbye guys! We have a'to go home now!"

Feliciano smiled at them, about to climb back into the sled when a girl who looked around seventeen stopped him. "Wait, before you go, let's all dance." She smiled shyly and looked at the other villagers for conformation, and they all quickly joined in and begged for them to stay for one dance.

"Ve~ that sounds like a great'a idea!" the villagers cheered and before many moments had passed crude instruments had seemed to materialize in the men's hands and the women started singing. The girl who had suggested the dance grabbed Feliciano's hand and led him away from the sled, blushing the entire time.

Lovino sighed and watched the little children clapping and dancing around the teenagers and young adults as they danced the lively dance. He knew no one would want to dance with him; it was no secret people considered him too frightening or too vile to become close to. He wasn't worth their time anyway. He would just watch Feli dance with the pretty girl and stand back out of the way. Like always.

"Excuse me, Lovino?" he turned around to see a girl with brown hair and eyes, a fragile-looking, well-shaped body, and a somewhat ragged dark green dress on, looking up at him.

"Ah, yes?" his confusion showed on his face. What would this girl want with him?

She shuffled her feet a bit and her lips twitched upwards until her mouth formed a hesitant smile "Would you like to dance with me?"

His eyes widened. She wanted to dance with him? There was no way! No one ever wanted to dance with him. Not that he wanted to dance of course. "Uh, sure."

She smiled brightly, showing a set of perfectly straight, white teeth. Lovino was a little nervous; he had never danced with anyone besides his mama (who had died when he was nine) and his grandpa (who was determined to teach his grandsons how to dance) and his brother (who had been his dancing partner). However, he swallowed his nervousness and led her out into the middle of the twirling, hopping, clapping, joyful crowd. After they began dancing most of his anxiety disappeared, and the rest flew away when he saw Feli beam at him while twirling his partner in a wide circle. Lovino looked back to the laughing girl in his arms, whom he had learned was named Josephine, and smiled back at her. Not the smile he would occasionally wear for Feli or grandpa, but a real smile, a smile he had forgotten he had. This Christmas was the best Christmas he could remember in a very long time.

**A/N Wow I liked this one! Maybe I'll continue it in a normal length story. Maybe. BTW Josephine is kind of supposed to be Spain, you know just FYI. I was sure I'd suck at writing anything romance...maybe I was wrong? Review and tell me!**


	3. Last Christmas

** 3. Last Christmas-Wham-Brit Nicole (I don't really like her, but she's okay in this song)-or whatever version you like**

Elizabeta sipped her cup of steaming hot coffee as she walked down the somewhat busy streets of Hetacity. It was a few days until Christmas and she was off of work until two days after Christmas. Despite this she was fighting feeling depressed. It had been a year since her first really serious relationship after her divorce had ended when her boyfriend cheated on her. It broke her heart completely, and it was taking all her effort not to feel the same way this year.

The empty coffee cup was discarded into the first trashcan she came across on her way to Metaly's (**A/N yeah, I'm making fun of Macy's**). She was in search of a new cute outfit that showed off her figure for Alfred Jones' (a colleague of hers) Christmas party. His parties were always lavish and usually fun. They played dirty Santa every year (a must at a Christmas party), danced, he had great food and a huge elaborate cake, and expensive alcohol. The men -and sometimes the women as well- usually had a drinking contest at the end.

Elizabeta was meeting her friend Bella to search for a "cute sexy Santa outfit" that Alfred had requested all the girls wear. She hadn't found out what the men had been requested to wear, which was yet another request of Alfred's. He didn't want the two different genders to know what the other would be wearing. It was that way every year. In Elizabeta's opinion Alfred was very strange.

After shopping for a while she eventually found a red strapless dress with a corset shape and a sweetheart neck line, a short red skirt, red gloves, and red shoes, all lined with white fluff. She decided that it would do plenty well.

* * *

Elizabeta held her drink and nervously stared across the room. What was _he _doing there? He didn't work at their work –at least not anymore- and she thought he'd moved to some God-forsaken place. Or at least that's what she had heard. And why did he have to look so handsome? He hadn't changed at all, and just looking at him made her heart clench.

Gripping her glass a little too hard, she walked over towards Alfred, ignoring the small puffy white ball thumping on her hair-covered back. "Oh hey Lizzy! That outfit looks great!" he greeted her as she approached. She almost flinched. Alfred was the only one besides _him_ to call her that.

"Thanks Alfred." She said, eyes darting back and forth between him and_ him_. "W-what is he doing here?" She asked quietly.

"Who?" Alfred followed her gaze and realized who she was talking about. "Oh! Yeah him! Ludwig told me his bro was in town so I totally invited him. Hey, Artie!" Alfred shouted and ran off before she could say anything else. She looked back across the room at Gilbert who was talking to Francis and Antonio. She really wanted to talk to him, and yet she really didn't.

* * *

It was getting close to midnight and Elizabeta had finally managed to calm down some. Gilbert hadn't talked to her at all since the party began. She had seen him looking at her once but he didn't seem to recognize her. Maybe it was because she had grown her hair out since the last time they had talked.

"Hi Lizzy." She almost spit her drink out as she turned around to face her ex-boyfriend.

"G-G-G-Gil!" she managed to stutter. "W-What are you doing here?"

"Al invited me."

"Oh." They stood there awkwardly for a moment.

"You wanna dance?"

"No!" she shouted, still unsure of what she wanted. She sighed "…Okay." She just knew she was going to regret this. Gil held out one of his hands and did a mock bow. She placed her hand in his larger one and they moved slowly to the dance floor. She hadn't noticed that a slow song was playing. They would be playing a slow song wouldn't they? She was suddenly very angry at herself for going along with this. How could she be so stupid! The last thing she wanted was to fall for him again, and she was very afraid she might do just that.

They began the dance awkwardly at first; neither said anything and Elizabeta glared up at Gilbert. They spun in a circle and Gilbert decided to go ahead and give talking a shot. "So, Lizzy, how have you been?"

"I'm just fine! How have you been? Found any new whores lately?" her eyes were like ice.

Gilbert sighed "Look Lizzy, I'm really sorry for that okay? I shouldn't have done that. I… I didn't think about it."

"Oh sure you didn't!" she glared harder and he shifted his gaze downward.

"I made a huge mistake Lizzy. There aren't any girls out there that even compare to you."

_Don't melt _she thought to herself. "Stop trying to flatter me!"

"I'm not! It's the truth Lizzy! You're the best girl I've ever met!" It was her turn to find something else to glare at. The innocent punch bowl would work nicely and she stared at it uncomfortably. "You're smart, and sweet, and kind, and beautiful, and you can handle yourself." He chuckled a little "I've experienced that first-hand. You know when to talk and when to be quiet, and you know just what to say when I'm feeling down. There's just no one like you Liz, and I have learned in this past year that I can't live without you."

Elizabeta felt herself blushing. She mentally cursed at herself for it. She wanted to believe every word he said, and wasn't far from falling for him all over again. But who was she kidding? She had never gotten over him in the first place. She looked back at him and suppressed a gasp as she realized he was wearing the necklace she gave to him for Christmas last year. Maybe he really did care. But that was ridiculous. He'd proven he hadn't cared at all last year! ...Hadn't he?

They were in the middle of the dance floor and the "chic-Santa" Gilbert and "sexy-Santa" Elizabeta were staring into each other's eyes, one imploring the other for a second chance and the other trying with all her might to resist his charm.

Suddenly the large clock on Alfred's wall let loose a majestic, mechanically produced, bell toll, signaling midnight. Before Elizabeta could stop him, Gilbert pulled her into a long, passionate, kiss, that didn't stop until after the bells did. " Elizabeta Hedervary, will you give this fool a second chance?" his eyes searched hers.

She closed her eyes for a moment and then looked back up at him "…yes." She smiled a bit, and pulled him into a second kiss. She knew it was risky, but she was willing to give love a second chance.

**A/N Personally I love how this one turned out. PruHun is about the only pairing I support in Hetalia since basically all of the others are yaoi (and I don't really like Austria. I don't know why either, I just don't). And I'm sorry for any and all OOC on Prussias part. That settles it. Christmas has done something to me. I mean, two romantic type stories in a row? That is so unlike me! I like it! Please review!**


	4. Grown-up Christmas List

**4. Grown-up Christmas List-Kelly Clarkson**

America walked down an empty alleyway in downtown New York City. It was Christmas Eve around midnight, and unlike usual, he felt down. Maybe it was his people making him feel this way. In the last few decades, a surplus of the American children lost parents or siblings in things like car accidents, or their fathers or mothers had abandoned them, or they were poor, or unhappy, and his soldiers were missing home. There were lots of problems, and America felt that this was why he was feeling so low.

A cough from his right caught his attention and he saw a grimy looking man sitting against the wall. He was probably homeless. America sighed and pulled out a ten dollar bill, handing it to the man. The man looked up at him for a second smiled a disgusting looking smile and then ran off. America knew the man would probably use the money to get alcohol somewhere, but it still was the right thing to do in his opinion.

If he looked down from an airplane or Helicopter on this city, America would be proud of his success, his growth, his power. But from here, in a smelly, dirty, empty, alleyway, it felt about as far from success as you could get. He remembered his history with the puritans when they first came here, shortly after he was born. He spent his first Christmas with England, but after that he usually spent it with his people. They always welcomed him warmly even though they did not know who he was or where he came from, and they always gave freely to him, treating him better than they did themselves. He could go knock on any door and it wouldn't change, not back then. Now, if he were to knock on some random person's door and ask to spend Christmas with him they would probably slam it in his face. Oh well, people change as they become successful.

He looked up through the smog at the moon and wondered why he was thinking about this, and more than that, why he was missing those days. He hadn't thought about them in years and certainly hadn't wished he could spend another Christmas like that. Maybe it was because he wasn't having a party this year and the other countries weren't around. He had few to no human friends, and the politicians that were his bosses certainly didn't want to spend Christmas with him; he was too big a part of work. Maybe it was just because he was feeling…lonely. He hadn't felt lonely in a really long time. He wondered if maybe Native America would want to hang out. He doubted it.

He smiled when he caught sight of a sleigh flying over the buildings way above him. Finland. Finland was a nice guy, and really one of his many big brothers. If Finland wasn't so busy tonight America probably would've tried to hang out with him. If Sweden would let him at least. America suddenly wondered if maybe Finland did have a lot of magical powers on Christmas. After all, Finland was Santa. He was pretty sure anyway.

Then it hit him; he should write Santa-Finland a letter! He didn't know if Santa could actually pull it off, but it wouldn't hurt anything would it? He pulled out a pen and paper and began writing.

* * *

Finland sighed happily as he cleared New York City. He loved Christmas, probably more than anyone else. Flying through the night sky on a magic sleigh and giving presents to little children; who wouldn't love that?

He gasped when a small rocket dropped into his sleigh. "What is this?" He picked the rocket up and saw a little door on it. Taking one glove off so he could grab the little handle he opened it and saw a piece of paper in it. He pulled it out. It looked like a letter. "Who would send me a letter?" he wondered out loud as he opened it.

_Dear Santa (or Finland, ya know, whichever),_

_Do you remember when I was little and you first found me? Before England got me? It's been a long time hasn't it? Back then, I really needed all of your help. I know I'm big now, and I like to say I never need anyone's help, but I think I really need your help again._

_There are some things I've always wanted, but never asked for. They're not for me, not really, but they are things I really, really want._

_I wish that no more lives would be torn apart, and that we wouldn't start anymore wars, and time would heal all hearts. That everyone would have a friend, and right would always win, and we would never lose our love for one another._

_Is there any way you could do that? I know I'm asking a lot, but if you could get those things for me, I would never ask you for anything again. If you can't do it, I guess that's okay too. I'll just do what I've always done and try my best to make the world peaceful and everyone happy._

_Sincerely your (kind of) little brother,_

_America_

Finland smiled and folded the letter up. He could never forget America as a little kid. He really would've sort of been America's big brother had England and France not jumped in, and he probably would've enjoyed it. Now he just wished he could actually give America the gifts he wanted, but he knew he couldn't. He was only one country and couldn't force the others to feel the same way, or the humans to do anything. However he was sure as long countries like America and him worked for it that someday there would be peace.

**A/N So this one is not-so-great. And it's really short. Oh well. Please review anyway.**


	5. Marshmallow World

**5. Marshmallow world-Dean Martin and Frank Sinatra**

America had just gotten back from a mandatory visit from Mexico's house. He didn't like Mexico, what with him breaking in and stealing from him all the time, but this time he'd actually enjoyed his visit-excluding the part where he was actually with Mexico. It was so hot down there he had worn short sleeves, and he'd even gone surfing. Now if he wanted to wear short sleeves he could just go to the south part of his house or the southwest, and then go back to his snow. But Mexico couldn't really go anywhere to see snow. It had never snowed at Mexico's house as far as America knew (not that he really payed attention).

Then an idea hit America. A brilliant, terrible, wonderful, stupid idea. He decided that he was going to give Mexico a present despite the fact he hated him. After all it was Christmas.

For this idea he needed to get a little help, and he knew just who to call. He dialed the number and waited for the answer. "¿Hola?"

"Hey Spain!"

"Ah, América! ¿Cómo estás?"

"Yeah yeah, you too. I need your help with something."

"Oh? What?"

America began relaying his plans to Spain and they agreed to meet at 2am America's time that night (or morning I guess).

* * *

Mexico yawned and stretched as he woke from a nice full night's sleep. The sun shone down on his bedroom floor as he padded over to his closet and pulled on a shirt. On his way out of his bedroom he looked at his reflection in his mirror and ran his fingers through his black hair; he decided it was getting close to time for a haircut. After brushing his teeth and running to his kitchen he swallowed a quick breakfast and opened the door to go out.

He stared out into his front yard for a second before his mouth slowly slid open and his eyes widened. What had happened in his front yard?! He couldn't bring himself to move from his front doorstep. The phone broke the silence after a little while, and he slowly made his way to it, not taking his eyes from his yard. "Hello?"

"Hi Mexico! Merry Christmas!" America's too cheerful voice burst through the silence.

"¡Qué demonios! Did you do this America?!" Mexico came out of his shock and yelled into the phone.

"Oh you've seen it? Good! Me and Spain worked for hours on that! I was afraid it might rain or something and ruin everything!"

Spain? Mexico sighed "I should've known that cabrón was in on it!"

"It's awesome isn't it? Just hang on a bit and we'll be there!"

"No don't you dare-!" Mexico heard a click and didn't bother to finish what he was saying. That stupid America! Of course it was him who did it! And it was a no brainer that Spain was in on it too. He slammed the phone back into its holder as hard as he could. Leave it up to America and Spain to ruin a perfectly good Christmas Eve! Argh!

He looked pensively at his small alcohol refrigerator and considered getting a beer. He was just about to get one when he decided against it. America and Spain and God-knows who else would be there in a few minutes at best and he would need to have all his wits about him. He passed the refrigerator sadly and stood at his front door step, contemplating the scene before him.

Before he had time to decide what he would do, he saw America and Spain started waving from the sidewalk "Hi/Hola Mexico!" They shouted at the same time. Mexico closed his eyes and groaned.

"So how do you like it?" America asked happily.

"Hmph." Mexico snorted. "Before I kill you, is it safe to walk on my sidewalk?" The air didn't feel cold but it looked like there was ice on his sidewalk. Actually it looked a lot like it should be cold across his entire front yard. There was white everywhere, covering every inch of green. The same fluffy white stuff covered his trees and bushes and flowers and he could only hope whatever it was hadn't killed most of them. There was a strange looking thing that he guessed was a snowman sitting in the middle of his yard and some things that looked like ice sickles hanging from his roof.

"Yeah it's totally safe!" America said taking a step onto the sidewalk which made a crunching sound "See?"

"What is this?" Mexico asked as he tested the stuff before stepping on it, making the same crunching sound that it had made when America stepped on it.

"It's sugar, sugar glass to be exact!" America laughed as Spain crunched onto the sugar after him.

"¿Cómo te gusta su presente mi amigo?" Spain asked, crunching ever closer to Mexico.

Mexico grimaced "Like it?! Are you insane?!" He ran out (crunching with every step) towards the street and gasped when he saw his house. From the street to the very tip of his house was white stuff that resembled snow, and on anything sharp (i.e. sticks, fence tips, bird beaks etc.) there was a marshmallow stuck on. In fact, the snowman in his yard seemed to be made of piles of marshmallow glued together with icing.

"We worked on it all night!"

Mexico stuck his finger into the white stuff. It felt oddly familiar. "Wait is this… whipped cream?" he stuck his finger in his mouth and decided it was indeed whipped cream. He glared at the two older countries while pulling his finger out of his mouth, but they seemed oblivious to his irritation.

"It probably took a hundred cans of whipped cream." Spain told Mexico coming to stand next to him.

Mexico sighed again. If it took all night to spray it on, how long would it take to clean it up? Maybe he could just use his hose and wash it all away with water. His contemplating was interrupted when America shoved him down into the thick whipped cream and flopped down beside him. "Let's make snow angels!"

Mexico lied back in the "snow" and sighed, staring up at the morning sky. He just knew he'd never get that stuff out of his hair. Then slowly he began complying to America's wish, and Spain joined the two. America and Spain might have been stupid jerks, but they had meant well-probably-, and he might as well try to have fun. Actually if he didn't think about the cleaning up he'd have to do later he had the feeling he would actually have fun.

**A/N Another pointless little drabble. Well I hope you enjoyed it, and please review!**


	6. The Little Drummer Boy

**6. The Little Drummer Boy-by whichever of the billion versions of it you like best (I know I said no religious songs, but I was listening to this one and I absolutely love it!)**

Little Italy meandered down the poorly lit streets of one of his grandfathers many conquered countries. Today, he was in Mr. Israel's land, Bethlehem to be exact. He had come here because there was a big star over the city! In all honesty he didn't like Mr. Israel much. Him and Miss Babylon were always fighting and it scared little Italy. But lately Mr. Israel had been talking about a savior that was going to come free him from Rome. Of course, Italy didn't believe that -no one could ever free any of the conquered countries from his grandpa- but he was interested all the same.

He had started to stay around Mr. Israel's area in grandpa Rome's house after that but he hadn't found anyone that looked like someone who could help Mr. Israel to beat grandpa Rome. Italy had been about to give up and go paint some more when he saw the big pretty star over a small town. When he saw that he instantly decided that he had to go there ASAP. The star had been there a while though, and Italy had still not found any trace of this "savior" He was just turning around to go home when several big stinky men ran into him. "Wah!" Italy shouted.

"Oh, I'm sorry little boy!" The man said, grabbing Italy before he fell. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm'a fine." The tiny Italian brushed off his small white robe and looked up at the burly man.

Suddenly a teenager's face poked out from behind one of the large men. "Why did we stop?" then he saw Italy and he mouthed an "oh".

"Where are you'a going in such a hurry?" Italy asked in his high pitched voice.

"We're going to see the king!" the teenager said, looking excited.

"The king? What'a king?"

"The newborn king of Israel!" One of the adult men said smiling, looking ready for him to stop asking questions so the little group could get a move on.

"I apologize for running into you child, but we must continue on our way." The biggest man said, motioning for the others to follow him.

As the men continued in the direction they had been going in before they had tripped over Italy, the teenager, who seemed to be holding a sheep, stopped by him. "Would you like to join us?"

"Uh, ok!" Little Italy ran after the already moving group of shepherds and began to think. This little town didn't seem like a town that a king would stay in, but some of his grandpa's bosses were really weird so Italy figured that maybe Mr. Israel's king was staying here and his first kid was being born. It was unlikely, but in his defense he was just a little country and let's face it, he's not the world's brightest country as it is.

They began a fast trek down the crowded streets of Bethlehem (lucky for them since the shepherds stank so much the crowd pretty much split to let them through). Italy supposed it was so busy because his grandpa's boss wanted to count all the people in his grandpa's subordinate's' houses. Italy was beginning to wish that it was daytime though; he had tripped over uneven stones in the pavement a few times because he couldn't see them.

He had been concentrating on trying not to trip when the group stopped suddenly, making him run straight into one of their backs. The shepherd didn't seem to notice little Italy though, so he kept his mouth shut. He strained to try and see what everyone was looking at but all he could see for sure is that they seemed to be at some sort of cave (**A/N yes, most stables were in caves in that time period**) behind one of the many structures of Bethlehem. One by one the shepherds kneeled down and the head of the group seemed to be speaking to someone. Unfortunately for little Italy, the shepherd was speaking in a low voice, and his three foot height wouldn't even allow him to see what was going on.

It wasn't long before the shepherds moved back away, speaking excitedly to one another and moving quickly. Poor Italy had been forgotten and was forced to walk along or get squished. He ran along quickly trying not to get stepped on and began wishing grandpa Rome was there to carry him. He really wanted to see what it was the shepherds had gotten so excited over, but as time wore on he was continually forced to go in the direction the crowd was flowing.

Finally after a few hours of frantic running as to not get stepped on, little Italy sat down behind a building. He was tired and dirty and sweaty, and smelled a lot like those shepherds did. He was also disappointed because he didn't get to see the little king the shepherds had said they were going to see. He really wished Grandpa Rome was here to comfort him right now.

Italy looked around him to try and figure out where he was when he realized everything looked very familiar. The dark shadows looked just like he remembered them around the area the shepherds had led him to. He jumped back up, suddenly reenergized with the possibility of seeing the little king. Running along the roads that were quickly becoming deserted he almost missed the soft glow of a candle from a small cave.

Soft whispers were coming from the inside of the stable as Italy crept up and peeked inside, too nervous to make his presence known. Too bad for him, he wasn't used to the heavy air of a stable and he sneezed. The sneeze seemed to echo through the little cave getting the two adults attention. They stared at Italy and he squeaked nervously, scrambling to get out of sight. His scrambling stopped though when he heard a woman's soft voice call out to him "Wait! Don't go."

He peeked back around the corner at the little woman and realized she was only a teenager, though that wasn't abnormal for those days. "Did you want something?"

"I… I wanted to'a see the little king." Italy said quietly.

The girl smiled and motioned for him to come forward, and he did so slowly. He reached the manger the baby was in and looked down at him. Personally Italy thought the hay looked very uncomfortable, but the cloth wrapped around him made it look slightly more doable.

The baby himself however, seemed exceptional to Italy. On the surface he just looked like another baby, nothing special really, at least as far as babies go, but when he looked longer and closer there seemed to be something different, something more.

Italy reached one finger out slowly and carefully touched the baby's cheek. The child's eyes slid open and he looked up at Italy, slowly blinking. Then a slow smile spread across the little baby's face, and Italy felt it in his heart, that one day this baby would change him, and change the world.

**A/N I know this one wasn't so great, but ya know, whatever I guess. Okay so I was writing this and then I suddenly realized I was hearing my sister was playing this song on the piano! It was fate! Okay, so that's it for today! See you tomorrow! Review please!**


	7. Sleigh Ride

**7. Sleigh Ride- whatever version you like**

**A/N Ok, so if you haven't noticed two of my human Aus have been set in Hetacity. They are all in the same world type thing, and the things that happened in the other stories either would have already happened, or will happen in the future. This one is set after Christmas Shoes and before Last Christmas. If you're wondering how I made America and Canada twins and have different families, in my head they were orphaned and Arthur took in Alfred and Francis took in Matthew. We good? Okay! And since I'm talking already, I don't own Hetalia. Just for good measure.**

"Are you sure this is safe? And do you actually know how to drive it?" Young Matthew Williams looked skeptically at the two horse sleigh. His older twin brother Alfred had suggested (demanded) that they go on a sleigh ride on Christmas Eve without their respective guardian's approval. Where he had gotten the horses and the sleigh was beyond Matthew and he honestly didn't want to know. If he did he'd probably regret it.

"Yeah! No sweat bro, I can totally drive this thing. Of course it's safe, I'm not stupid." Alfred jumped into the sleigh ignoring Matthew's protests and stretching.

"But Al-"

"Relax Matt, nothing's going to happen. We'll be fine, the buggy will be fine, the horses will be fine, and Artie and Franny will never know we went out."

Matthew grunted a little, then sighed and climbed slowly into the sleigh. "I hope I don't regret this. If Arthur and Francis find out…" Really Matthew knew that Francis probably wouldn't do anything much to him, give him a short lecture maybe, but his own guilt would make up for what Francis didn't do. Arthur was different. He would probably yell at Al for a few hours then ground him. Alfred would, of course, laugh it off and do the same thing again the next chance he got.

"I already told you; they aren't going to find out! Now giddy-up!" Alfred shouted at the horses and slapped the reigns gently.

* * *

The brothers spent three hours going through the streets of Hetacity, cuddled together beneath the blanket Matthew had thought to take. They had reached the city limits and the surrounding forest was in sight. Matthew was about to suggest turning around but Alfred had other ideas. "Whoa look Matt! It's the city limits!"

"Yeah, I see that… we should head home. Arthur and Francis should be finishing with their office Christmas party about now. If we hurry we can still beat them home."

"Nah, they aren't going to leave anytime soon. You know them. Francis probably isn't drunk, but he definitely had something to drink and Arthur, if he drank he's probably drunk. And you know, if he's drunk they're not going to be back anytime soon." While Matthew had to admit that was true, he preferred to be safe over sorry.

"But Al, what if he didn't drink?" He couldn't give up just yet.

"I already told you! Just trust me. Hey lets go into the forest! This thing is a sleigh after all! It's like built in four wheel drive!" Before Matthew could protest Alfred slapped the reigns and the horses sped up and towards the forest. Matthew squeaked a little when the sleigh left the road and the horses sped up even more. He had a really bad feeling about the whole situation.

The poor horses continued to gain speed as Alfred laughed and hung on. Matthew on the other hand sunk as far into his seat as he could clinging to the side of the sleigh with one hand and Alfred with the other. He was glad the blanket was tucked safely underneath his sides or it would have flown away long ago. What Matthew failed to notice with his eyes squeezed shut, and Alfred failed to notice through his excitement, was the iced over river not far ahead.

* * *

Arthur sighed and flipped of the engine in his car. Francis wasn't drunk of course, but they had come together and he would feel guilty because of Matthew if he left the frog. But that didn't mean he wouldn't fight the entire way home.

"Shut up and get out of the bloody car!" Arthur shouted getting out of the car and slamming the door. As if office parties weren't bad enough without a perverted Frenchman along. They walked through the apartment complex to Francis's apartment where Matthew and Alfred were. Arthur was sick of the Frenchman and wanted to grab Alfred and get out of there as fast as possible.

Francis unlocked the door and walked in. "Bonjour mes petits! Je suis à la maison!" He was met with silence.

"Hello?" Arthur called, walking into the apartment. "Alfred where are you?"

"Mathieu?" Francis furrowed his eyebrows. Mathieu had never done anything like this before. Where were the twins? The two men looked all around the apartment to find the two boys but to no avail.

"Well, they're not here." Arthur said grimly, trying not to show his worry. By now he should be used to it –Alfred constantly getting in trouble and all- but he still couldn't help but worry.

"Relax, how much trouble could two fifteen year olds get into anyway?"

Arthur gave him a look "Seriously? That's a question?"

Francis opened his mouth to retort when his cell phone began to ring. "Hello?"

"Francis!"

"Mathieu?" before Francis could say anything else Arthur ran over and snatched the phone from his hand.

"Matthew! Is Arthur there? Where are you?" he managed to keep his voice semi-calm.

"A-Arthur, we're out on Lake Hetalie! We were on a sleigh ride but we got stuck in the middle of the lake… I think the ice is breaking!"

Arthur's face paled "Don't move, we'll be right there!" Francis lifted an eyebrow at him. "Come on we have no time to waste! I'll explain on the way." He grabbed Francis by the arm and practically dragged him out of the door.

* * *

Alfred looked out of the sleigh grimly. He knew he wasn't the smartest guy ever, but he knew that despite the fact that the ice was decently thick right now two stamping, heavy horses would quickly break the ice. It was already cracking. He had to do something, and quick. Matthew had already called Francis and they were on their way. For now Alfred decided the best thing to do was probably try to detach the horses from the sleigh that was now somewhat wedged into the ice.

"I knew it; we're going to die." Matthew said glumly.

"No we won't!" Alfred carefully climbed out of the sleigh onto the cracking ice. He winced when he heard a loud snap as he stepped onto the ice.

"What are you doing?" Matthew called in a panic-y tone from the safety of the sleigh.

"I'm going to cut the horses loose! They're making the ice brake faster, and if the ice does crack they'll just pull the sleigh down faster!" his hands fumbled with the screws holding the straps onto the sleigh and he was forced to take his gloves off so he could get them off. He threw them into the sleigh and struggled with the screw for a minute or two, becoming more frantic every time the horses stamped forward or backward nervously.

Finally he got the screws undone and one of the horses took off. Unfortunately the other one decided to rear up first and his hooves landed with a loud crack. Luckily for the horse he ran off before a hole formed. Alfred started to run back to the sleigh when the hole opened up and sucked him in. He was instantly assaulted by freezing water and all the air was sucked out of him. As he tried to grip the edge of the ice he could vaguely hear Matt calling him, and he turned around and saw Matt moving towards the front of the sleigh.

"No M-Matt! I-if you-u ma-move too m-much it-it'll sink the s-sleigh fast-ter! I-if you d-die I cou-ould never for-forgive myself." Matthew stopped moving but he couldn't take his eyes off his brother. Alfred was right of course. If he moved too much the sinking would be much faster, but if he didn't do something his brother would die!

"Alfred!" Matthew heard a panicked cry from the direction of the shore and saw Arthur and Francis running out on the ice as quickly as they could safely. "Hang on we're coming!" Arthur was clearly distressed.

By the time they reached the hole Alfred was barely conscious and Matthew was terrified. "Mathieu, jump into my arms! I will catch you!" Francis held his arms wide and Matthew, after shooting a quick worried glance at his brother, did as he was told.

He almost missed and fell into the water but Francis managed to pull him up. "Papa!" Matthew clung to Francis and refused to let go except to see how his brother was doing. He was still scared and cold and was shaking.

Arthur on the other hand was trying desperately to pull his little brother out of the freezing waters. It took a few tries but after a few seconds that each felt like an eternity, he managed to get Alfred out. "Alfred! Alfred are you okay?!" Arthur quickly checked his pulse and was glad to feel it pumping slowly and methodically under his fingers. It wasn't near as strong as it should be, but at the moment Arthur was just glad he was alive at all. He held Alfred tightly to his chest as the blaring sirens of arriving police cars and ambulances could be heard. The two guardians knew both boys would be okay, and while neither dared to hope they would stop their antics, they did hope that maybe they would learn from this. But no matter what, Arthur knew that this year he would hold Alfred close on Christmas, and learn to cherish each moment, because you never know which one will be your last.

**A/N Yeah, this one is longer and kind of depressing, but I think it's fairly good. Actually I'm just glad I got it done in time! It's almost 11pm which means I almost missed my deadline! I was so busy today. Hope you enjoyed and please review.**


	8. Deck the Halls

**8. Deck the Halls**

"Come on guys!" For the last hour Denmark had been trying to get his fellow Nordics to help him decorate his house. Finland said yes right away of course, it took forty six minutes and twenty five seconds to get Norway, fifty minutes and fifty nine seconds to get Iceland, and Sweden was inching closer and closer to giving in. "Decorating is fun!"

No answer.

"Please?"

Silence.

"Come on Swe."

Nothing.

Denmark frowned at Sweden and crossed his arms. There had to be some way to get the country to help decorate. Slowly a plan started to formulate in his head and a smile slowly spread across his face. To disguise the smile he beamed brightly and laughed. "Oh well! If he doesn't want to decorate there's nothing I can do about it!" He cheerily marched over to Finland and wrapped his arm around his shoulder. "Come on Finland let's show him how it's done!"

"Ah okay!" Finland said, laughing nervously while Denmark started walking him forwards.

Denmark looked over his shoulder at Sweden. It seemed his plan was working! Just a few more steps…

Sweden's frown deepened and he moved towards the two "M'k 'll d' 't."

Denmark removed his arm from Finland's shoulders and slapped Sweden hard on the back, jostling the country's glasses a bit and receiving a glare from him as he fixed them. "All right! Since Finland is the Christmas expert around here what should we do first?"

"Um… put up the tree maybe?"

"Great idea! You and Sweden can go chop down a tree while Norway and Iceland put up stockings and garland!"

"What will you do?" Norway crossed his arms and frowned at him.

"I'll light candles and make beer!"

* * *

"'s th's 'ne 'right?" Sweden asked standing next to a large tree.

"Oooh, that one's pretty and big too! It'll do great!"

"M'k." Sweden grunted and started chopping down the tree. After they'd chopped it down and drug it inside they saw the garland was a big tangled mass in the front hallway with Iceland somewhere on the inside.

Finland ran to try and help Norway get Iceland out and Sweden continued on to the living room to set up the tree, leaving a trail of pine needles behind him. Once there he chose to set it next to a window near Denmark's fireplace. That being done he went to find and help Finland.

* * *

Denmark had long ago finished lighting the candles he set in the windows every year and he had just finished preparing two large kegs of beer for the night. He pushed open the back door and walked into his kitchen. Something didn't smell right.

He took off his gloves and took a deep sniff of the air. That smelled like smoke! Running as fast as he could he followed the smell into the living room and saw orange flames burning a third of the tree. "Guys! The tree's on fire!" he yelled.

"What?!" a few thumping sounds and pants later Norway and Finland were in the room followed by a now partially tangled up Sweden and Iceland. Denmark grabbed the tree and hauled it to the middle of the room, jumping around it unsure what to do. Norway ran to the kitchen and grabbed a fire extinguisher almost tripping over Finland who had rushed to get a bucket of water. Norway reached the flaming tree first and quickly stopped the one tree forest fire. Denmark who had been blowing on the fire also got covered in the fire extinguishers spray.

Blinking a few times to try and get the foam out of his eyes he still managed to glare at Norway, but was distracted again when he was doused by a bucket of water from a well meaning Finland. Denmark, slightly exasperated, flopped onto the floor and sighed up at the burnt tree.

"…You know, if we put that side of the tree in a corner, you would never be able to tell it was on fire." Iceland suggested. The other four looked at him for a minute.

"Okay let's do that!" Denmark shouted jumping back to his feet. He was going to get his house decorated by the end of the day if it killed him.

In the end, the tree didn't look so bad, unlike the rest of Denmark's living room, and the garland had to be cut off after Norway also managed to get into the tangled knot, so the garland never got up either. But at the end of the day, even after Denmark got electrocuted by the lights he was hanging, and Finland got his head stuck in a wreath, and Norway dropped five different ornaments that all shattered, and Sweden almost cut off Iceland's head when he accidentally threw his axe backwards over his head while chopping wood, they all still had a good fun day, and a very good night's sleep on Denmark's couch.

**A/N Not much I know, but my mom is pushing me so I don't/didn't have much time today. Sorry. Please review anyway.**


	9. O Christmas Tree

**9. O Christmas Tree-whoever you like best**

Germania sighed and watched his little ones as they ran around the room-or at least some of them did. Prussia was chasing Austria around the room screaming things at him fast so that Germania couldn't quite catch what the boy was saying, and he probably didn't want to know. Switzerland was sitting on the floor glaring up at the two irritated looking, and Germany just sat on the floor, poking at one of the dogs.

It was Christmas season again and Germania had hoped to have a nice peaceful night. Obviously that wasn't going to happen. Not that he really expected it with Prussia around. The other little countries always seemed to find some way to provoke him, not that that was a hard thing to do.

Finally when Prussia had grabbed Austria and was about to slam his face into the floor Germania decided to intervene. "Okay boys," he said, grabbing Prussia and Austria by their foreheads and pushing them apart. "I think it's time we get a Christmas tree."

"Really?" Prussia said, jumping up "We have to get a big one, no, a HUGE one! Please Vati, please!" he demonstrated how big it needed to be with his arms and grabbed onto his Vati's pants.

"Yes Vater, I would very much like to do that!" Austria said happily.

Germania looked over to where Switzerland was and saw that the little Swiss nation had disappeared. He turned his head towards the door and saw that he had already gone to the door and put on his coat and was putting on his shoes. Clearly he wanted to go.

Germania walked over to little Germany and put his coat on him while Prussia and Austria did the same. He set little Germany next to Prussia and Austria and gave them a look "Okay you two, I'm going to leave Germany in your hands, make sure he doesn't wander off or get hurt. You too Switzerland." Between the three of them Germany should be okay. Or at least he hoped so. He trusted Switzerland the most with this job though.

"Ja Vati I'd never let little Germy get hurt!" Germany pointed a irritated glance up at his brother, but then, most of his looks looked irritated.

Germania sighed and grabbed his axe and his bow and arrows. He would need the axe to chop down a tree and with any luck he might run into a deer or something. But it was always wise to carry a long range weapon anyway. You never knew what you might run into.

"Come on boys." Germania tromped out into the snow followed in a duck-like fashion by his little nations. They walked through the woods for a while until they reached a frozen lake.

"That one Vati!" Austria shouted pointing up at a large tree and temporarily forgetting his manners (coughstuckupnesscough).

"Yes! That one Vati!" Switzerland agreed, having taken over the watching after Germany.

Prussia nodded his head sagely "Yes, no other tree could be near as awesome!" Prussia said, pointing at the tree and jumping backwards, tripping over a hidden log and falling over, nearly disappearing in the two feet of snow.

Germania sighed. They would have to pick the biggest tree in the forest wouldn't they? It might not be the biggest literally, but looking at it now and thinking about how hard it would be to chop down and how far it would be to drag, it certainly felt like the longest. "Okay then, stand back over there and don't move." He pointed a good distance away. He didn't want the little countries to get squashed.

The four countries ran over to the spot Germania had pointed out and patiently waited. Well, three of them waited patiently. However, one little white haired country wasn't so thrilled about the wait.

* * *

Germania finished chopping the tree, grabbed the stump, and called to the boys "Okay you four follow me, and no dilly-dallying!"

They little troop marched through the snow, Switzerland and Austria shooting each other glances knowing that their Vati hadn't noticed the missing nation. They both shrugged and followed him, dragging Germany along behind them.

Germania dropped the tree in his front room, relieved to be back home. It was starting to snow again and if it got heavy he didn't want to get caught out in it especially not with his little charges. "Alright boys…" he trailed off as he turned around. Something wasn't right. He recounted. Prussia was missing. "Where's your brother?"

"Um, which one?" Austria asked rubbing his foot on the floor and finding it suddenly very interesting to look at.

Germania frowned. "You know which one." No answer. "If you don't tell me I will be forced to spank you. After I find him." He added.

"I don't know where he is." Switzerland spoke up. He did not want to get switched by his Vater. "He went to find a place to pee while you were chopping down the tree. I told him to wait but he said he couldn't hold it anymore."

Germania came close to getting an urge to hit himself. How could he be so stupid as to not make sure all of them were there? "You two watch your brother and don't leave this house for any reason."

"Are you going to go find him?" Austria asked as Germania picked his bow back up.

"Yes." He didn't bother saying anything else as he walked out the door. The two boys understood well enough what was happening.

Germania made his way back to the little frozen lake. The trip felt much longer than it had before and by the time he got there the snow was falling much heavier. "Prussia!" he called into the wind, walking over to where the little boys had been standing. There was no sign of him. "Prussia!"

Germania continued to walk around calling Prussia's name as loud as he could and trying his best to keep calm. It wasn't working very well. Anything could have happened to the little nation out in this weather. Maybe he'd found some shelter but five year olds rarely have that much common sense.

Coming to a stop near a small cliff he yelled at the top of his lungs in a full blown panic now "Prussia!" He slid down to his knees. Prussia was just a tiny little nation. He wouldn't last long out in this kind of weather. The snow was very heavy now, and Germania was beginning to fear that he would never find Prussia.

"V-vati..!" a small voice called out.

Germania's head snapped into the direction of the voice and he was on his feet before two seconds had passed. "Prussia!"

"Vati!" a little bit of the white moved and he was finally able to distinguish Prussia from the snow.

"Prussia!" He ran towards the moving bit of white and grabbed it up in his arms, holding it close.

Before long he felt two small arms wrapped around his neck, tiny ice cold tears wetting his shoulder as the shivering nation cried on him. It took him a second to realize that he was crying as well. "Are you okay?"

"I t-think so." The little boy sniffed, clinging tightly to his Vati.

"Good." The little one did seem okay excepting the fact that he felt like a little ice cube. He pulled the little boy back some so he could look him in the eye "Don't wander off like that! How many times do I have to tell you; it's dangerous!"

"I-I'm sorry Vati I just had t-to go pee!" Prussia burst into a new set of sobs and Germania held him close again and sighed.

"It's okay little one, you just need to realize there are reasons I tell you to or not to do things. You need to listen to me and obey me. It's for your own safety.

"Yes Vati." Germania sighed again exasperated, but relieved his child was okay, and began the trek back to his home. He once again pondered if it would really be that cruel to chain all the little ones together and to his belt. No he could never do that to them, it would be too much like his slave days with Rome.

The two nations arrived home to see that the other little boys had managed to set up the tree. They'd even tried to decorate it some, put had only been able to decorate a little of the bottom. Germania couldn't help but smile.

Germany had fallen asleep between Switzerland and Austria, and the three of them were on the large couch in front of the fire. They looked so sweet asleep like that. A light snore interrupted his thoughts and he turned his head to look at the little one on his shoulder. He seemed to have fallen asleep as well.

He smiled again. "Gute Nacht, kleine Störenfried." He sat down in his chair still holding Prussia and looked at all the little members of his family. They may have been little brats that caused lots of trouble, but they were worth every little bit of it. They were his sons.

**A/N Yep, I love the Germanic family, even if they shouldn't canonically get along at all. I also love the way Germania is supposed to love his kids. I know there are way more Germanic nations, like Luxembourg and Saxony, but I don't know enough about them to add them, and it would make it waay hard. So please review!**


	10. Battle of the Bulbs

**10. Battle of the Bulbs (I know it's a movie and not a song, but I couldn't resist)**

Arthur Kirkland chuckled to himself as he fastened the last of his outside Christmas lights. There was no way that idiotic Frenchman would beat him at this. This year the two men decided to hold little competitions between them by entering contests. So far they had participated in fifty six different competitions and were dead even in their wins and loses. This was the last competition for the year and would decide for sure who was better and who was… not.

He climbed down from his ladder, connected the last plug, and strode out to the street to admire his handy work. He had all white lights embellishing his house, going round his bushes, and tracking across his ceiling and grass. Arthur easily had the most lights in the neighborhood. He would win for sure.

He turned around to smirk at the efforts of his French neighbor across the street. He couldn't tell very well what exactly had been done there, but it wouldn't compare to his lights at all.

The Frenchman made his way to the street and smirked back at Arthur before connecting his lights as well. Arthur frowned as the lights sprang into action, decorating Francis's new house in a festive red and white light show. It didn't look horribly different from Arthur, but he probably had just as many lights. That was a problem. The judges might not be judging on how many lights there were but the more there were the more impressed they'd be.

"My lights are beautiful this year, no?" Francis called over to Arthur, clearly boasting.

Arthur scowled "About as beautiful as the backside of an elephant, you bloody frog!"

"Well at least mine doesn't look like a four year old did it." He smirked back.

"Are you trying to insult me sir?!"

"What do you think? Or can you think?"

"How dare you! Insulting my intelligence! You bloody French don't think about anything but sex and wine anyway."

Francis frowned. Arthur glared and balled his fists. In a few seconds the two had met in the middle of the street and were yelling insults and occasionally throwing fists.

"Ugh, are you two at it again?" Ludwig sighed as he walked towards them. The two paused and looked at their neighbor who did celebrate Christmas but only put a few basic lights outside.

"Haha, I think we should leave them alone! They are fun to watch!" Ludwig's older brother Gilbert laughed, holding a beer can in his one hand and resting the other on his brother's shoulder.

Sadly for Gilbert the arrival of the two Germans brought them out of their fight. "Well, we'll see who's better once and for all after the judges pick my house tomorrow."

"We'll see who's house gets picked!" Francis retorted, stomping back to his house.

* * *

The next day they were both told they had not won. "What?!" they shouted simultaneously.

"Who won?" Arthur asked angrily. Who in the world could have more lights than one of them.

The man who had informed them simply handed over the daily newspaper. On the page reserved for the contest there was a picture of the winner: one Alfred F. Jones. "Alfred!?"

"So your little brat beat us eh? What does his house look like…" Francis slowed to a stop when he saw the house behind Alfred. It was covered from the top to the bottom with multicolored Christmas lights (lawn included), and a big sign stood on the lawn that said "Merry Christmas!" On the roof there was a giant lighted Santa Clause complete with sleigh and reindeer. There were lit up presents placed strategically over the yard and a candy cane gate in front of the sidewalk that led to his door. Both corners of his yard had little soldiers and guarding the walkway was more soldiers interspersed with nutcrackers. Right next to the sign there was a small Nativity scene made of only Mary Joseph and a small baby Jesus in a manger.

Despite being upset that he didn't win and show Francis that he was better, Arthur couldn't help but be proud of Alfred. He wasn't really that surprised though; Alfred had always loved Christmas.

**A/N Sorry it's so short, but I haven't really had time to write with my family being in town and all.**


	11. Grandma Got Ran Over by a Reindeer

**11. Grandma got run over by a reindeer-Elmo and Patsy**

_Dear Diary,_

_Hey there D how's it going? Yeah same here. This Christmas was pretty interesting I think. Definitely not the norm anyway. Do you want to hear what happened? Cool!_

_Okay so it started like any other Christmas Eve. We all went to my mom and dad's house for Christmas. Maddie was there with her fiance Gilbert (A/N Maddie is Canada, and no, I'm not a fan of PruCan but this whole chapter is going to be a big random mix of sorts. With the characters at least), Mom was trying to cook while Dad was doing his best to stop her before the house started to smell like smoke. Uncle Yao (my mom's adopted brother) and Uncle Vash (One of Dad's brothers) were there and cousin Lili was there with Uncle Vash, following him like a shadow like always. Uncle Yao of course brought his wife Xiao Mei who is pregnant and cooking. Yeah she doesn't want mom cooking either. Mom's little brother Peter is here annoying her too, luckily unintentionally helping to keep her from the stove. Grandpa is sitting in the chair he claims is his when he is over here talking to cousin L who like normal didn't say anything (to tell the truth, no one even knows who cousin L is related to… he's just always kind of there). Grandma is bugging my mom but not like everyone else. She's not trying to keep her from cooking at all she's just being her old grouchy, mean, harsh self. Yeah she's a mean old biddy. I'm pretty sure that's everyone who showed up this year. If I remember anyone later I'll tell you._

_Anyway, that kind of thing kept on until after dinner. Mom made eggnog and dad spiked it like normal, and Grandma loved it. Again, not an abnormal thing. After that Grandma realized she had left her medicine at home and decided she wanted to walk home and get it. That was when the normal routine was altered._

* * *

"I'm not sure we should have let Grandma walk home." Maddie said quietly.

"Relax!" Gilbert said, his arm resting over her shoulder comfortably. "We tried to get her to let us drive her but she wouldn't so there's nothing we could do anyway. Besides maybe we'll get lucky and the old witch will die."

"Gil!" Maddie chided while everyone else gave him looks.

"What? We all are thinking it so I figured someone might as well say it. Seriously you can't tell me you want her around for _another_ year. I mean, she hates your mom and sometimes it seems like she hates your dad too, she makes enemies everywhere she goes and she's tried to break us up multiple times. And there's more too! She's lived a full life anyway." Gilbert had only been around a few years but he'd quickly learned just how horrible the family matriarch was and how much most of the family hated her, although they wouldn't admit it. The old woman had done everything in her power to set Maddie and Gilbert against each other, and there was now a grudge between the three.

"He's right." Vash spoke up "I will say that I personally would be much happier if she was off my back." Lili looked up at her adopted father for a second and then nodded her agreement. Their biggest problem with her was when Vash adopted Lili. Grandma had decided that Vash was too young. While most of them would have agreed if Vash had been more normal, Vash had insisted. He had found her on a street, and he decided then that he would take her in as a little sister. The only way to do that was to adopt her as a daughter. He did what he had to but Grandma still made snide comments about the whole affair and treated Lili very poorly. That had made Lili very frightened of her and driven a deep wedge between Vash and her.

"Yeah I just wish she would leave me and Mei alone. Things are hard enough as it is." Yao muttered. He and Mei hadn't had problems with her until Mei got pregnant. After that Grandma showed up on their doorstep everyday and literally rearranged their entire house. One day the two came home after a nice night out to find half their photos missing, half their clothes replaced with more "antique" looking clothes and Yao's big screen TV he had spent two and a half years saving up for had been trashed. Worst of all she had bought all of their "new" stuff with their money, which they already had little of. It's safe to say that they didn't look at her too fondly.

"She really is annoying. I'm not even part of her family!" Peter yelled. She hadn't done too much to Peter directly, but whenever she got the chance she made a fool out of him, or she tried to turn everyone against him.

"Mmm." Francis nodded while emptying his eggnog glass "We all really would be better off if she was dead. The only ones who didn't nod were Grandpa who was snoring and cousin L who just sat sucking on a lollipop and watching everyone.

* * *

_Anyway, after everyone agreed on that little tidbit we watched some Christmas movies and went to bed. On Christmas morning when Grandma still hadn't shown up, Gil myself and Uncle Vash decided to go look for her._

_When we found her she was face down in the snow with hoof marks on her back. There were sleigh tracks around her too, like a reindeer or something dragging a sleigh ran over her. After Vash checked her pulse and found she was dead I decided it was a Christmas present from Santa. He must have heard us wishing for her death and given it to us as a present!_

* * *

"She must have died last night." Vash said, facial expression not even twitching.

"Well that was convenient of her." Gilbert said, frowning down at her body.

"Nicest thing she's ever done." Alfred agreed.

Vash announced he was going to call someone to take care of her body and pulled out his cell phone, walking a little distance away. Gilbert and Alfred stared at each other for a minute and then burst into a loud fit of laughter. Vash gave them a "shut up you two, I'm on the phone!" look from where he was standing, sending the two into an even louder fit of laughter.

* * *

_After that we went back to the house and everyone decided we would refund the gifts we bought her for our money and went back to celebrating Christmas. After all, why should we let something small like that ruin our holiday?_

_Grandpa was the only one we were worried about but after we watched him for a few minutes we decided he was fine. He just sat drinking beer and watching football while playing poker with cousin L. I'm not even sure he realized she was there while she was alive. Anyway, that was one of the best and most unique Christmas's I have ever had. It's also the Christmas I decided that Santa is real after all._

_ See ya,_

_ Alfred Jones_

**A/N I know on the surface this one looks pretty cruel, but I was just playing around I promise! But I will admit it was inspired by a trip to see my Dad's mom today. Gives me shivers just thinking about it. And it was also semi-inspired by the movie We're no Angels. Anyway, I hope you like it and please review! Sorry if I offended anyone.**


	12. White Christmas

**12. White Christmas-Bing Crosby**

It was Christmas Eve. There were only a few hours until Christmas and Alfred Jones was eagerly awaiting his arrival in America. He hadn't been home in a little over a year and he was dying to see his girlfriend. So that she would be surprised he had decided not to tell her he'd be home for Christmas

He would be glad if it snowed. Alfred hadn't seen a white Christmas in more years than he could count. Well, maybe that was a bit of an exaggeration, but shortly after he had turned thirteen he had moved from Washington to Alabama and it almost never snowed at all in Alabama, or any of the other southern states. He spent about two years in that state, before he moved to Florida, and then Louisianna, two more southern states where it rarely ever snowed. If it did snow in those three states it was rarely more than an inch or so, and in the time he spent there it snowed at most once a year and that once never seemed to be on Christmas. Last summer he'd bought a house for him and his girlfriend in Virginia and there was a much higher chance of snow there. That was when he first left for war. He got to come back around Thanksgiving but they stayed at his parent's house in California.

'Yep.' He thought, laying back in his airplane seat 'that's all I want for Christmas. Alice in my arms and a nice warm fire in our living room on a snowy day sounds wonderful to me. And maybe some snow angels, snowmen, and snowball fights wouldn't be bad either.'

* * *

Alfred trudged up to his door slowly, carrying his little luggage over his shoulder and clutching a small box in his hand. His plane had gotten in at around three am, and he had ran around for hours trying to find a shop that had what he wanted and that was still open. He had decided long ago what he would be getting Alice for Christmas and now he was anxious about if she would like it or not.

He got to the door and stood still biting his lip and shuffling his feet nervously. To his disappointment it wasn't snowing, but it was cold enough to make his fingers feel like they were going to freeze off.

Finally he lifted one shaky finger to the doorbell and rang it. A few minutes later he heard a familiar and irritated female voice yell "You salesmen have no respect for anything or anytime do you! Go away! It's Christmas!" Alfred raised an eyebrow and smiled amusedly. Apparently Alice hadn't changed; she still didn't look out the peephole.

He swallowed and put on a "fake" voice "But I got a letter for ya."

A pause. "What kind of letter?"

"The kind that somebody wrote."

He could almost see her rolling her eyes. "Stop being such a git. You know what I meant. Where is it from?"her annoyed voice came through the door, sounding slightly muffled.

"It looks like it's from some ferin country, but the handwriting is kinda hard ta read." He said trying to keep back impending snickers. She was constantly chiding him for his bad handwriting, saying that it was barely legible.

Alice stood behind the door, her arms coming uncrossed and she ran her fingers through her not-yet-fixed hair and her breath caught slightly. 'Foreign country? Bad handwriting? …a letter from Alfred?' she barely dared to hope.

There was the sound of a door hurriedly being unlocked and then it was thrown open, revealing Alice in her light pink robe which was open in the front and exposing her knee-length white lacey nightgown. Her glasses were on but her hair was not pulled back into it's usually pigtails. When she caught sight of Alfred it seemed like she couldn't breathe for a minute and her eyes became very wide.

"Surprise." Alfred said, smiling brightly at her and dropping the voice. "Did you miss me?"

Before he could say anything else Alice had jumped on him embracing him in a tight hug and knocking him to the ground. It took a second for him to register that she was crying. He let go of her gift and the strings to his duffle bag and wrapped his arms around her sobbing form. "I'm so glad you're home!" she choked out as she stifled her tears and sat up slowly her face turning slightly red as she realized the position she was in and moved to sit beside him. "I missed you."

Alfred smiled and rolled into a sitting position. "I missed you too." They sat on the ground staring at each other happily for a few minutes until Alfred suddenly thought about something.

"Hey I got you something." He said, reaching for the small box wrapped in red paper with a green bow on it.

"You didn't have to do that!" Alice gasped trying to hide her pleasure. She knew she had landed the best guy in the world. He was sweet and kind and he always seemed to be thinking of her. "You are more than enough, and I didn't get you anything!" she said, blushing slightly and taking the box from him.

"I'm here with you aren't I? I can't think of anything else I could possibly want." He smiled warmly, his blue eyes brightening slightly as he watched anticipating her reaction.

Under the wrapping paper there was a small blue velvet box. She looked up at him questioningly. "What is this?"

"Open it and see silly!" he was practically bouncing in excitement. He couldn't stand to wait any longer.

Alice slowly lifted the lid and her eyes widened when she saw a small diamond ring nestled in the middle. Her eyes traveled slowly up to his face and she couldn't say a word.

Alfred smiled "Alice Kirkland, will you marry me?"

For a moment Alice was sure she'd faint, but then the moment passed and she lunged at him, pulling him into a kiss. "Yes! Of course I'll marry you!" she said when they finished.

They began another kiss when Alfred felt something cool and wet touch his cheek. He pulled away and looked up. It was snowing. He wrapped his arms around his fiancé and held her close "Merry Christmas." He whispered into her ear. This was by far, the best Christmas he had ever had.

**A/N Merry Christmas! I hope you enjoyed my fluff! It would've been up sooner if my cousin hadn't got lost in the tiny woods behind my house while we were walking my neighbors dogs. I mean, my house is right off the main road of my city! The post office is down the street! The woods aren't that big! But then, you really don't need all that much forest to get lost in. I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas! I hope I see you again next year. I plan on continuing this then.**


End file.
